NO
by Clio84
Summary: Cuando Harry presencia el regreso de Lord Voldemort, Arthur y Molly Weasley recuerdan lo ocurrido "la otra vez". Pero ahora no están dispuestos a permitir que la historia se repita. Songfic basado en "Diguem No" de Raimon, 1963 .


_¡Hola a todas y a todos!_

_Este es el primer songfic que publico. Inmersa como estoy en la preparación de un seminario sobre la "canción protesta" en España durante la dictadura franquista (sí, sólo los historiadores hacemos estas cosas tan raras... XD ), he tenido que escucharme todas estas canciones de los 60' y los 70'. Fue así como, al volver a escuchar la canción de __Raimon titulada _Diguem No _de 1963, me vino la inspiración y empecé a escribir._

_Está basado en Arthur y Molly Weasley y, para que lo ubiquéis cronológicamente, ocurre justo después de que Harry presencie el regreso de Voldemort al final de _El Cáliz de fuego.

_Respecto a la canción, deciros que me he basado en la letra que tuvo que poner Raimon para que se la permitiera la censura de la época. En realidad, en la canción original (y en la que canta él desde la caída del régimen) cambian unos versos. Pero bueno, creo que la letra en la que me he basado se adaptaba mejor a lo que yo quería escribir._

_No os mareo más y... ¡a leer!_

**NO**

Molly volvió a mirar por la ventana una vez más bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo. Aún no había amanecido y La Madriguera estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Todos dormían excepto ellos dos, que no podían pegar ojo desde que habían oído a Harry contar lo que había ocurrido la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos en aquel cementerio.

Y aquello les había hecho recordar acontecimientos que ambos creían superados...

_Ara que som junts diré el que tu i jo sabem i que sovint oblidem..._

_[Ahora que estamos juntos, diré lo que tú y yo sabemos y que muchas veces olvidamos..._

Notando que su esposa estaba temblando ligeramente, Arthur se acercó en silencio y posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero eso no sirvió de nada. La mujer continuó con la mirada perdida, sin dejar aquel pequeño temblor, casi imperceptible, que acudía siempre a ella en momentos como aquel y que sólo su marido era capaz de notar.

Arthur entendía perfectamente a su mujer. Al igual que él, tenía miedo. Miedo de que la historia volviera a repetirse. Miedo de que pudiera ocurrirles algo a sus hijos. Miedo porque Voldemort había regresado... y posiblemente con más fuerza que la última vez.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Ya lo habían vivido una vez y eran conscientes de todo lo que el regreso de Lord Voldemort podía conllevar. Por eso, desde que se habían enterado, Arthur y Molly estaban inquietos y desconcertados. Otra vez esa horrible sensación de inseguridad se había hecho dueña de ellos. Una sensación que sus hijos no acababan de entender bien del todo. Y es que ellos, aunque también eran conscientes de la gravedad de los hechos, no podían sentir nunca lo mismo que sus padres. Sus hijos todavía eran demasiado pequeños durante la primera guerra y no se acordaban. Quizás eso les permitía pensar de una manera más optimista... "Y ojalá nunca tengan que vivir todo eso", pensó Arthur dando un leve suspiro.

El no osar a decir nada por miedo... El vivir siempre bajo una continua amenaza... Las muertes y torturas a amigos y familiares... Y esto último era lo que más les asustaba, en especial a Molly, que ya había visto morir a sus hermanos, Gideon y Fabian, la otra vez.

_Hem vist la por ser llei per a tots. Hem vist la sang -que sols fa sang- ser llei del món._

_[Hemos visto al miedo ser ley para todos. Hemos visto a la sangre -que sólo provoca sangre- ser ley del mundo_

Arthur aún estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Molly se volvió hacia él lentamente. El movimiento de su esposa le hizo volver en sí. Ambos se miraron, preocupados. Y, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos supieron exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando. Tantos años juntos, tantas experiencias compartidas, buenas y malas, les habían hecho cómplices el uno del otro. Y en momentos como aquel sólo una mirada podía significar mucho más que un montón de palabras.

Y Arthur sintió entonces la necesidad de abrazar a su mujer, de estrecharla entre sus brazos fuertemente para así intentar demostrarle que no estaba sola en todo aquello. Quizás para demostrarle que él también tenía tanto miedo como ella...

Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo silencioso y permanecieron así durante unos instantes, quietos, intentando que el mero contacto físico con el otro les tranquilizara y les diera fuerzas. Y fue entonces cuando Arthur supo que Molly estaba llorando. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, sin sollozos, que mojaban levemente la tela de su camisa. El hombre apretó a Molly con más fuerza contra su pecho y después de susurrarle un "Tranquila" apenas audible, le dio un beso dulce en el pelo.

Pero la mujer continuó llorando. Arthur sabía que las viejas heridas de su esposa se habían vuelto a abrir. Y él también tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ponerse a llorar también al recordarlo todo.

Sin trabajo... Rechazados por aquellos que una vez habían dominado todo. Y solos. Pero sobre todo... aquel horrible silencio. Sí, silencio. Más que las propias muertes, eso era lo que Arthur recordaba con verdadero dolor de la _otra vez_. Silencio aunque tuvieras ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos las injusticias que se cometían a tu alrededor. Silencio aunque esa gente hubiera asesinado y torturado a hermanos, primos y amigos. Silencio por miedo a que te hicieran callar. Silencio porque si hablabas tú podías ser el próximo.

_Hem vist la fam ser pa per a molts. Hem vist que han fet callar a molts homes plens de raó._

_[Hemos visto al hambre ser pan para muchos. Hemos visto que han hecho callar a hombres llenos de razón_

Pero esta vez no iban a dejar que otra vez aquel silencio se volviese a hacer dueño de todo. No iban a dejar que esa gente volviera a hacerse con el control. No debían dejar que ocurriera lo mismo que entonces. Por ellos. Por sus hijos. Por todos. Porque no querían volver a tener miedo. Porque todos se merecían un mundo distinto.

Molly se separó unos centímetros del pecho de su marido y clavó sus ojos en él. Arthur examinó su rostro. Había algo nuevo en su expresión. Había fortaleza en su mirada. Y pese a las lágrimas que aún empañaban su cara, Molly parecía serena y firme.

-No dejaremos que se vuelva a repetir, Arthur.-murmuró al fin sin dejar de mirarle.

-No, Molly.-contestó el hombre en un susurro, aunque enérgico.-Esta vez no.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, escrutándose el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente volvieron a fundirse en otro abrazo mucho más expresivo que el de antes.

Porque ahora no era igual que entonces. Porque ahora iba a ser mucho más difícil hacerlos callar. Y aunque ello les costara la vida, Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban dispuestos a decir que no si Voldemort volvía a ascender en el poder. Porque ellos no pertenecían a ese mundo aunque trataran de imponérselo. Esta vez, no.

_No, jo dic no, diguem no. Nosaltres no som d'eixe món..._

_[No, yo digo que no, digamos que no. Nosotros no somos de ese mundo... _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Y hasta aquí este songfic basado en el_ Diguem No _de Raimon. Antes de despedirme, comentar algunas cosillas._

_En primer lugar, destacar el miedo de Molly y Arthur, que ya han vivido todos esos horrores una vez. Supongo que es normal el temor que tienen, sobre todo ahora que sus hijos están por el medio. Aunque eso mismo les hace tomar una decisión importante. Y es que, precisamente por sus hijos, ahora van a tomar un papel activo en la lucha contra Voldemort..._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a dejar algún que otro review¿de acuerdo?_

_¡Besotes!_


End file.
